For example, as a man-powered braking apparatus, such as a treadle-powered type parking brake, a system with which the base part of a braking lever is rockably pivoted to a base fixed to a car body; the end part of the braking lever is extended to the vicinity of the operator; and brake is applied by exerting a force on the end part thereof for pulling a braking cable in accordance with turning of the braking lever is known.
As such a conventional man-powered braking apparatus, that as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-186909.
In Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-186909, the art wherein a lock mechanism of internal tooth ratchet type which holds the braking link in the braking state when the braking lever is treaded from the non-braking state, and then released, and releases the brake holding state when the braking lever is again treaded, and a sliding plate is used for releasing the brake holding state.
However, with such a prior art, the sliding plate is displaced to switch over between the braking state and the releasing state, which results in a high sliding resistance, and use of the sliding displacement makes it difficult to reduce the amount of displacement, which involves a proportionately great reduction in braking force.
Being developed in consideration of such problems of the prior art, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a man-powered braking apparatus which uses rocking motion to switch over between the braking state and the releasing state, assures smooth operation, and minimizes the reduction in braking force when the braking lever is returned.